Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe
by Inesperado Add
Summary: 2 años después de la guerra entre el ejercito revolucionario contra los imperiales diese su fin obteniendo la victoria para los revolucionario, Akame no se encuentra del todo feliz ya que una persona importante para ella murio para salvar el pueblo, esa persona era Tatsumi, pero cierto día, Akame se llevara una sorpresa ¿Qué será?. (One-shot) (Tatsumi x Akame)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^ hoy os traigo un one-shot de esta serie "Akame ga Kill!", el one-shot estara ambientado después del último capitulo del anime, sí, no me leí el manga, obviamente es un Tsunami x Akame, ya que para mi me gusta esta pareja, en fin sin más que decir, comencemos con esta historia. Akame ga Kill! No me pertenece sino a su autor Takahiro.**

\- Blah, blah, blah... (Personaje hablando).

\- _Blah, blah, blah..._ (Personaje pensando).

(Insertad el opening 2 de Akame ga kill!)

 **Final Alternativo**

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el héroe.**

 **(Akame x Tatsumi).**

 **Pov Akame**

 **En un pueblo lejos del imperio – casa de Akame – Habitación de Akame.**

Han pasado ya dos años desde que la guerra contra los del imperio dio su fin, a causa de esa guerra, perdimos aliados muy valiosos pero conseguimos la paz tras haber eliminado aquellas personas que ocasionaba que el imperio este podrido por gente corrupta y ansias de poder, ahora Najenda gobierna el imperio y todos los pueblos vecinos aceptaron a Najenda como la nueva líder del imperio. Estábamos en un periodo de paz que me gustaba pero hay algo que siempre estará en mi corazón y me ocasiona tristeza. Tatsumi.

Lo conocí hace dos años, al principio era bastante ingenuo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el quería unirse a los imperiales para ayudar a los de su pueblo y a la gente inocente, al llegar la ciudad donde estaba el imperio, una familia rica le dio alojamiento en su casa, yo formaba en el grupo de Night Raid y nuestra líder nos ordeno asesinar a esa familia, cuando me lo encontré, el decidió proteger a la hija de la familia al que asesinamos ya que él creía que la chica era inocente, al decir verdad, cuando me enfrente contra el tenía buenos reflejos pero cuando le clave la espada en su pecho, note que mi espada Murasame no se hundía en su pecho, después Tatsumi se levanto para enseñarme su muñeco de madera, iba a matarle hasta que Leone me paró, y al pararme, Leone abrió una cabaña que se encontraba detrás de esa chica, Tatsumi al ver esos cadaveres se horrorizo y después se fijo que su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga estaban muertos. Iba a matar esa chica hasta que Tatsumi me paro, al principio creí que seguiría defendiendo a la chica, pero no fue así, el mato a esa chica con su espada. Después de eso, Leone lo cogió y nos fuimos a la base.

Después de ese acontecimiento, Tatsumi se unió al grupo, como dije antes, el era bastante ingenuo y al no poseer ningún teigu, era considerado el más débil del grupo, pero gracias a los entrenamientos de todos nosotros y la experiencia que obtuvo, maduró, se hizo fuerte y comprendió como era la sociedad en realidad. Lo comprendió gracias a las muertes de Sheele y Bulat, Bulat antes de morir le regalo su teigu, el Incursio. Convirtiéndole así el nuevo poseedor de Incursio.

Al pasar los días, empece a sentir cosas por él, al principio le quería como un amigo y compañero de misiones pero ese sentimiento fue intensificando al relacionarme más con el, hasta que me enamore de el. Nunca le dije lo que sentía ya que se empezó a relacionar mucho con Mine. Me arrepiento mucho de no haberle dicho lo que sentía...Os preguntareis por qué...Tatsumi murió salvando al pueblo de la locura del emperador.

Llore...llore mucho incluso ahora estoy llorando por su muerte, el no merecía ese final, ni siquiera la muerte de mi hermana fue tan doloroso como la muerte de mi amado Tatsumi.

 **Pov Normal**

\- Tatsumi...estés donde estés...espero que estés bien.- dijo Akame llorando mirando al cielo estrellado.- Gracias a tí, conseguimos la paz que deseábamos...pero yo no soy feliz sin ti...¡Me prometiste que no te ibas a morir!- No pudo decir más ya que comenzó a llorar.

Después de un rato, Akame se calmó, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

\- Buenas noches...mi amado...Tatsumi. _-_ Dijo ella triste.

 **Mientras en otro lugar.**

 **POV ?**

Estaba caminando en un camino sin fin, lo único que veía eran mis píes ya que estaba muy oscuro, os preguntareis quien soy, soy Tatsumi, yo formaba parte de un grupo de asesinos llamado Night Raid hace ya ¿2 años?, en fin dejadme que os cuente mi historia.

Yo vivía en un pueblo junto con mis mejores amigos, Sayo y Ieyasu, nosotros decidimos unirnos a los imperiales para ganar dinero y ayudar a la gente inocente, en mitad del camino, nosotros tomamos por caminos diferentes para llegar a la capital donde se situaba el imperio. El motivo fue para obtener experiencia. Al llegar, una familia rica me acogió en su casa, al decir verdad era gente amable hasta que una noche comprendí bastantes cosas, en esa noche asesinaron a los padres de la chica por Night Raid y iban a asesinar a la chica, cosa que no lo iba a permitir y al llegar donde estaba la chica, me encontré a la famosa asesina, Akame, la espada demoníaca Murasame. Luché contra ella y en mitad del combate, ella me clavo su espada en mi pecho, gracias a mi suerte llevaba en mi pecho el muñeco de madera que me regalo el jefe de mi pueblo. Akame me iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que la paro Leone-nee-san. Al principio me enfade con ella (Leone) ya que me había robado, iba a reclamarla hasta que ella abrió la puerta que estaba detrás mio y vi algo que me horrorizo, estaba mis amigos Sayo y Ieyasu torturados y muertos. Akame iba a matar esa niña hasta que la paré y la maté con mis propias manos. Después de eso, nee-san me cogió y me llevó a su base.

Al llegar a la base, me uní a Night Raid, la razón...fue para matar el primer ministro ya que el es el culpable de que el imperio este podrido por dentro, al principio era el más débil por lo cual fui entrenado por Akame y los demás, al decir verdad el entrenamiento que de verdad me divertí en mi vida fue con Akame y con Aniki (Bulat), pero más con Akame, al principio me molestaba que fuese muy estricta conmigo pero al saber que los demás compañeros que tuvo Akame murieron por ser unos arrogantes, comprendí que ella no quería que yo muriese y que dejara de ser arrogante y se lo demostré en una misión de asesinato, al llegar de la misión, ella me empezó a quitarme la camiseta para saber si tenía una herida y al ver que no tenía, ella me mostró una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiese rápidamente.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me hice más fuerte tanto física y mentalmente, ya que me prometí a mi mismo en hacerme más fuerte para no perder más personas muy importantes para mi, ¿Por que prometí eso?, porque esa promesa lo hice tras la muerte de Sheele y Aniki, pero el que más me afecto fue la muerte de Aniki ya que lo vi morir con mis propios ojos sin poder hacer nada, el antes de morir me heredo su teigu, el Incursio. Para mi esa teigu que poseía antes Aniki era muy impresionante. Al darme el Incursio, me convertí en su portador.

Después de eso, empece a relacionarme más con Akame, al principio la veía como compañera y amiga pero a medida que la iba conociendo, me empece a enamorarme de ella. Hasta que Najenda-san nos mando unas cuantas misiones con Mine, al principio ella y yo nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, pero nos comprendimos, al conocerla más empece a sentir dudas con mis sentimientos, hasta que comprendí que lo de Mine era solo admiración y lo de Akame era amor. Iba a confesarme hasta que ocurrió la guerra entre nosotros, los revolucionarios contra los del imperio. Pensé en confesarme después de haber ganado la guerra. Gran error...ya que al terminar la guerra quede muy herido y morí en manos de mi amada Akame.

No se lo que paso después, pero estoy seguro que el ejercito revolucionario ganaron la batalla y están en periodo de paz, pero lo que me realmente me arrepentiré en mi vida fue no decir mis sentimientos por Akame antes de que esto pasara.

Mientras que iba caminando una luz me cegó por unos segundo hasta que aparecí en un sitio claro, al principio pensé que era el cielo pero de repente apareció un hombre, era un hombre bastante viejo, tenía el cabello largo azul turquesa y portaba un bigote y una barba en su rostro y entonces comencé a hablarle.

 **POV Normal**

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Dios?.- Pregunto Tatsumi curioso.

\- No. No soy Dios, soy el creador de las Teigu, soy el Primer Emperador del imperio.- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Ehhhhh!?.- Grito el castaño sorprendido.- Entonces si tu eres el Primer Emperador...¿¡En donde carajos estoy!?.-

\- Estas en la linea de la vida y la muerte, te he traído aquí para decirte algo importante.- Dijo el peliazul seriamente.

\- *Glups* ¿De que se trata su majestad?.- Preguntó el con curiosidad.

\- Jajaja, no me llames así, que ya no soy el emperador, llámame Tetsuya **(Nombre inventado)**.- Dijo el riéndose.- y con respecto a tu pregunta, es...¿Tatsumi quieres volver a la vida?.- Preguntó Tetsuya alegre.

\- Me gustaría pero es imposible.- Dijo Tatsumi triste.

\- Es posible, Dios y yo vimos tus acciones, y al ver que tu salvaste la maldad que habitaba el imperio, Dios me dijo que te trajera aquí para decirte que si quieres volver a la vida.- Explico el peliazul.- Ademas no solo vimos tus acciones, sino toda tu vida y se que albergas sentimientos puro sobre esa chica llamada Akame.- Dijo el sorprendiendo a Tatsumi.- y no solo tu vida sino también la vida de Akame y vimos que su vida fue muy dura y al verte morir fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¿A que te refieres?.- Pregunto el castaño desconcertado.

\- Míralo por ti mismo.- Dijo Tetsuya moviendo un palo de quien sabe donde salió y giro el agua que había en su alrededor.

En el agua se reflejo en una habitación desconocida para el castaño, pero se dio cuenta que era la habitación de su amada Akame ya que vio la Murasame y Incursio en una mesa, y después el reflejo del agua cambio y el reflejo del agua mostró a Akame, seguía siendo hermosa a los ojos del castaño pero lo que vio le destrozo el corazón. Estaba llorando, llorando por el.

\- Tatsumi...estés donde estés...espero que estés bien.- dijo Akame llorando mirando al cielo estrellado.- Gracias a ti, conseguimos la paz que deseábamos...pero yo no soy feliz sin ti...¡Me prometiste que no te ibas a morir!- No pudo decir más ya que comenzó a llorar, siguió llorando hasta que se calmó.- Buenas noches...mi amado...Tatsumi. _-_ Dijo ella triste.

Al dormirse el reflejo del agua volvió a su estado normal, Tatsumi al ver como estaba Akame, lloró de la impotencia.

\- Akame...lo siento...-Murmuro el castaño para si mismo cosa que lo escuchó Tetsuya.

\- Por cierto Tatsumi no soy solo yo que tenía que decirte algo.- Dijo el peliazul sorprendido al castaño.- ¡Podéis salir chicos!.- Grito Tetsuya a los 4 vientos.

Después de decir eso aparecieron unos destellos que cegó de nuevo al Tatsumi y al abrir los ojos, el castaño al ver quienes eran, se quedo en shock. Eran los espiritus de sus amigos caídos en batalla.

\- Sheele...Leone-nee-san...Aniki...Chelsea...Mine...Lubbock...Su-san.- Dijo el castaño mientras miraba sus amigos hasta que se dio cuenta que había dos personas más que conocía el castaño.- Sayo...Ieyasu...¿En serio que sois vosotros?.- Preguntó el castaño mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Todos ellos asistieron con la cabeza y el primero que fue a hablar fue la pelimorada.

\- Tatsumi he visto como te quedaste devastado cuando te dijo Mine sobre mi muerte, lo siento mucho.- Dijo ella triste.

\- ¡Tatsumi! ¡Estoy orgulloso de tí! ¡Conseguiste eliminar del todo mal que habitaba el imperio!.- Dijo Bulat sonriendo con orgullo a su alumno y amigo.

\- ¡Ey chico! Si preguntas como morí fue por que al matar el primer ministro, el muy cabrón me disparo.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Tasumi! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!? ¡Mira lo que te a pasado por ir haciéndote el héroe! ¡Tu merecías vivir!.- Dijo Mine regañando al castaño mientras ella lloraba.

\- ¡Oe Tatsumi! Si resucitas ¿Podrías decirle esto a Najenda? "Lo siento por no permanecer a tu lado, espero que seas feliz".- Pregunto Lubbock sonriendo.

Susanoo, Chelsea, Sayo y Ieyasu solo sonreían por la hazaña del castaño.

\- Chicos...yo...- Empezó a llorar Tatsumi.- Sheele no te preocupes por eso, siempre estaré agradecido de haberme consolado cuando murió mis mejores amigos...Aniki...gracias por haberme entrenado y gracias por haberme dado el Incursio, me fue de mucha ayuda...Nee-san no hace falta que me des explicaciones, gracias a ti matamos a ese bastardo...Mine si no lo hubiera hecho todo el pueblo quedaría destruido aun así gracias por preocuparte...Pero pienso que ninguno de vosotros merecíais ese final.- Dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza.

\- No tiene importancia Tatsumi, nosotros estamos muy feliz en el cielo.- Dijo Bulat sonriendo mientras que ponía su mano en el hombro del castaño.

\- Es cierto, ahora tu deber es ver Akame, a pesa de haber pasado 2 años sigue llorando por tu ausencia y tal como dijo Bulat, estoy muy feliz en el cielo ya que conseguiste eliminar la maldad que había en el imperio.- Dijo Mine sonriendo.

\- ¡Tatsumi! Quiero que sepas que me atraías mucho pero se que tu corazón pertenecía a Akame.- Dijo Leone sonriendo.- Asi que...

\- ¡Tatsumi te ordenamos que vuelvas a la vida y que seas feliz con Akame, nosotros siempre estaremos en vuestros corazones!.- Ordenaron todos a Tatsumi.

\- Chicos.- Dijo el castaño sorprendido, se secos sus lagrimas y sonrió.- ¡De acuerdo, resucitare! ¡Tetsuya-san hazlo!.- Dijo Tatsumi con decisión.

\- ¡Sabía decisión!.- Dijo el peliazul abriendo un portal.- Tatsumi si entras por ese portal, se te creara un nuevo cuerpo humano y te situaras en el cementerio ya que Akame siempre va hacia allí para dejarte flores..¡Buena suerte!.- Dijo Tetsuya alegre.

\- ¡Hai! Adiós chicos, nos volveremos a ver.- Se despidió Tatsumi viendo a sus amigos.

\- ¡Adiós y buena suerte Tatsumi!.- Gritaron todos con alegría.

Después de despedirse, Tatsumi entró al portal.

 **Al día siguiente en el cementerio.**

Akame se había levantado ya que ese día era el cumpleaños de su amado y siempre dejaba unas flores en su tumba, procedió a vestirse ( **La ropa sera igual a de la serie original** ) y irse a la floristería a recoger unas cuantas flores para Tatsumi, al terminar de pagar las flores se fue directa al cementerio, al llegar se fue a la tumba de su amado.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Tatsumi... ¿Cuantos años cumplirías? ¿20 años? ( **Aquí Akame tendrá 19 años mientras que Tatsumi tendrá 20 años recién cumplidos** ).- Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.- Te echo de menos Tatsumi, no soy nadie sin ti.- Dijo ella apunto de llorar.

\- Yo tambien te echado de menos...Akame.- Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Al escuchar eso, Akame se levanto rápidamente y desenfundó su Murasame y miro a sus alrededores.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate!.- Dijo ella seria.

De repente, salio de los arbustos una persona que jamas creería la pelinegra ver, Era Tatsumi.

\- Ta-tsumi.- Dijo ella sorprendida hasta que se desmayó.

\- ¡Akame! ¡Rayos, será mejor que la lleve a su casa!.- Dijo el castaño cargando a su amada a su espalda.

 **Horas después en la Habitación de Akame.**

Akame se encontraba descansando mientras que Tatsumi le preparaba algo de comer, al despertar se levantó bruscamente y miro a su alrededor y se fijo que estaba en su cuarto.

\- Tatsumi...lo sabía...era solo un sueño.- Dijo ella llorando mientras que bajaba su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sueño?.

Al escuchar eso, Akame levanto su cabeza para mira el dueño de esa voz y se fijo que era Tatsumi, llevaba una bandeja con comida recién hecha.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú Tatsumi?.- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

\- Sí, soy yo Akame.- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mientes!.- Grito ella enfadada cosa que se sorprendió el castaño.- ¡No puedes ser Tatsumi! ¡El murió!.

\- ¡Akame tranquilízate! ¡Soy yo de verdad!.- Dijo el preocupado.

\- Si de verdad eres Tatsumi ¿Cual es la promesa que me hiciste?.- Pregunto ella seria.

\- Te prometí que jamas iba a morir, pero me morí en tus manos salvando la ciudad y te dije antes de morir "Lo siento Akame por no cumplir la promesa que te hice".- Dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ella al escuchar eso abrió muchos los ojos, ya que la persona que estaba ahí era el verdadero Tatsumi, acto seguido ella se levantó y le abrazó.

\- ¡Tatsumi!.-Grito ella mientras lloraba.- ¡Eres tu de verdad! ¿Pero como...?.- Fue interrumpida por el castaño.

\- ¡Tranquila, tranquila!.- Dijo el sonriendo.- Mejor nos sentamos y te lo cuento.

Después de haberse sentado en la cama de la pelinegra, procedió a contar sobre su resurrección y la charla con sus compañeros caídos, ella al escuchar eso se sorprendió ya que el mismo Dios y el Primer Emperador le dio una oportunidad de vivir y el castaño lo había aceptado.

\- Akame.- Llamo Tatsumi suavemente a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Dime?.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Perdóname por haber hecho eso.- Se disculpo el castaño.

\- No hace falta pedir disculpas Tatsumi, lo importante es que estas aquí...conmigo.- Dijo ella sonrojada cosa que se sonrojó el castaño.

\- Akame...yo...siempre estuve arrepentido de no haberte dicho una cosa importante para mí...pero ya que Dios me dio una nueva oportunidad...lo podre decir...- Dijo Tatsumi mirando la cara de Akame.- Akame...yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pensé en decirte lo que sentía cuando la guerra acabase, pero eso es pasado...Akame te amo.- Dijo el castaño mirando a su amada.

\- Tatsumi...yo...también te amo, siempre estuve enamorada de tí cuando empece a conocerte mejor y al verte morir, me destrozo mucho mi corazón, créeme tu muerte me afecto más que la muerte de mi hermana...yo..- Fue interrumpida otra vez por el castaño.

\- ¡Shh!.- Le silenció Tatsumi a la pelinegra.- Olvida eso... Akame.- Dijo el acercándose más a la cara de la pelinegra.

\- Tatsumi...- Dijo ella hipnotizada por los ojos verdes del castaño.

Al decir eso, Tatsumi beso a Akame, ella lo correspondió, era un beso torpe pero en ese beso se demostraba todo lo que sentía. Al terminar el beso, Tatsumi hablo.

\- Akame ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- Pregunto el castaño algo tímido.

\- ¡Si! ¡Quiero ser tu novia Tatsumi!.- Dijo ella feliz abrazando de nuevo al castaño.

\- Akame...me encanta tus ojos.- Dijo el admirando los ojos de la pelinegra.

\- Tambien me gustan los tuyos.- Dijo ella tambien admirando los ojos de Tatsumi.

\- Te quiero...Akame.- Dijo el besando en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

\- Y yo a ti...Tatsumi.- Dijo ella levantando su vista y besando en la mejilla del castaño.

 **Timeskipe: 10 años después.**

Había pasado ya 10 años desde que ellos dos se confesaron su amor, y muchas cosas han pasado, Tatsumi empezó a trabajar como cocinero en un restaurante mientras que Akame hacia las tareas del hogar, ella dejo de trabajar por unos asuntos y era de cuidar a sus hijas, Sí, ellos dos se habían casado y tuvieron gemelas, una era castaña con ojos rojos, ella se llamaba Hitomi y la otra era una pelinegra con ojos verdes, ella se llamaba Nanako, Ambas era unas niñas muy alegres. Akame (con su 29 años) estaba preparando algo de comer hasta que sus hijas aparecieron.

\- Oka-san, oka-san ¿Cuando vendrá oto-san?.- Pregunto Hitomi preguntando por su padre.

\- Cuando termine de trabajar Hitomi-chan.- Dijo Akame con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tengo ganas de ver a Oto-san!.- Declaró Nanako muy feliz.

\- Yo también tengo ganas de verle Nanako-chan.- Dijo Akame acariciando el pelo de su hija.

Al terminar de hacer la cena, esperaron a la llegada del castaño mientras que Akame jugaba con sus hijas hasta que se escucho una voz.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa familia!.- Grito con alegría un Tatsumi con 30 años.

\- ¡Oto-san!.- Gritaron las gemelas al abrazar a su padre.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Como están mis princesas?.- Pregunto el besando la mejilla de sus hijas.

\- ¡Muy bien Oto-san!.- Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenido Anata (Querido en japones)!.- Dijo Akame con felicidad.

\- Hola preciosa.- Dijo el castaño mientras besaba la pelinegra.

Al terminar el beso, la familia comenzaron a comer, una vez terminado de comer, Tatsumi y Akame le ordenaron a sus hijas irse a su cama a dormir ya que era muy tarde, las gemelas le obedecieron y se fueron a dormir. La pareja apagaron las luces y procedieron irse a su habitación.

 **Habitación de Akame y Tatsumi.**

Ellos ya se habían tumbado en su cama, antes de dormir, Akame empezó hablar.

\- Sabes Tatsumi... No paro de pensar que todavía esto sea un sueño.- Declaró Akame mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa.

\- Esto no es un sueño Akame, todo esto que estamos viviendo es la realidad.- Dijo el castaño acariciando la cara de su esposa.

\- Gracias Tatsumi por estar siempre conmigo...te amo.- Dijo ella besando en la mejilla de su esposo.

\- Lo mismo digo Akame, yo también te amo.- Dijo Tatsumi besando en la boca de su esposa.

Al terminar el beso, ambos procedieron a dormir muy abrazados con una sonrisas en sus bocas.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este One-shot de Tatsumi x Akame, me encanta más esta pareja que el "Tatsumi x Mine". Me hubiera gustado que el final del anime fuera de esta manera o algo parecido.**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones en los Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD :D que tengáis un buen día.**


	2. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	3. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
